


【授翻】Desolation and Despair/荒凉与绝望

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stephen suffers alone, and i hate myself for it, it's still Ironstrange, sorry but Tony is barely in this, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 一点点事故导致了Stephen惊恐发作。





	【授翻】Desolation and Despair/荒凉与绝望

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desolation and Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914154) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 作者笔记：一个来自tumblr上@ssironstrange的假设。本文不是完全按照那个假设写的，但那是个不错的灵感。所以就多了这一篇小插曲。

“该死！”

Stephen不假思索地用一道快速的咒语解决了桌子上的烂摊子和自己的衣服。但一秒钟之后，尴尬和羞愧感就冒了上来。

哦，真羞！他冒险匆匆瞥了一眼Tony——对方对突然出现的魔法有些惊讶，对他嘴里冒出的脏话也只是露出一丝微笑。而Tony甚至都没有露出一丝尴尬，也没有同情地看着Stephen，这反而让一切变得更糟了。

这不正常。Tony不应该对此只是耸耸肩：他的男朋友仅仅因为那该死的连一餐饭都搞不定的手，就溅了半张桌子和他们俩一身。Stephen感觉双手背叛了自己的各种事例在眼前放起了走马灯，他感到恐慌伴随羞愧一起涌了上来，颤抖蔓延到了余下的整个身体。

开启一个传送门然后当场逃掉的诱惑太强了，但最终Stephen决定选择匆匆地、但还算有尊严地撤到洗手间去。他无视了身后的所有目光，刻意忽略了Tony无助的“Stephen！”，尽管这也让他感到心碎。

他在身后关上了门，几乎是让自己粘在了门上。他试着深呼吸，但他的肺不听使唤，在他明白到底发生了什么事情之前就撞到了瓷砖墙上然后滑到了地板上。他将无用的双手举到自己面前，盯着它们颤抖着，带着累累的伤疤。虚弱、无用、痛苦而丑陋。他仍然会为他曾经坚定有力的双手感到遗憾，那双手曾经能够、且确实拯救了许多生命。他本可以用它们将Tony紧紧拥在怀里，像他所希望的那样拥抱、触摸和爱抚。

如果他能有更多的时间，那双手可能就会在医学领域掀起一场变革。时间。他突然尖声笑了起来，随即笑变成了抽泣呜咽。他现在拥有了世界上多有的时间。他可以玩弄、折叠、打破或是塑造时间。他那丑陋的、颤抖的双手可以结出最复杂的咒语法术。如此多的力量，如此多的可能性，但他拿不动叉子，也吃不好意大利焗饭。没有魔法的帮助，他什么都抓不住。

抽泣并没有持续多久，因为他的肺一直没法吸气，使他陷入了一种既哭出来也没法呼吸的痛苦状态。该死的事故不仅夺走了他的双手，毁了他的事业，亦破坏了他的肺活量。总有一天他会窒息的，他知道的。

 **你活该。你这个医生、法师的愚蠢借口。** 他那么想着，视野变得越来越窄，虚无的黑暗的高墙越来越近。他还在试图用肺吸入些空气，但就是不行。当他在地上滑得更倒了的时候甚至连眼泪都流不出来了。救命。我需要帮助。在他意识到的时候呼救已经太晚，而念出一句咒语来安抚自己也已经来不及。


End file.
